


【PB】行差踏错.Full version

by Rahika



Category: high&low
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahika/pseuds/Rahika
Summary: 行差踏错前因后果完整得要命版本
Relationships: Pearl/Bernie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	【PB】行差踏错.Full version

(1)  
说来话长。  
追溯起来Bernie今早出门就知道自己不太对，他当然知道自己发情期后面得加上正在进行时，可今时不同往日打两针多数都能过得去。  
今天不太行，他戳了自己三针还是脑袋昏沉差点怀疑自己感冒。  
本来自己给自己扎针就够考验意志力，今天下手没轻没重手臂还酸，跳舞的时候抬起来就胀痛，整个人脚步都虚浮跟个病秧子似的。  
后半狐朋狗友排第一的Nine过来给他送水，看Bernie靠着墙歪着于是扶了他一把，“你等会儿还能上DJ台吗？”  
Bernie紧着摇头，他给自己灌了口水把盖子一拧丢还给Nine，火急火燎，“要死了味道出来了，我先走了。”  
没有所谓后门，后边那小门出去是个小巷子，弯弯绕绕，麻烦。  
前面推门就是清晰的层叠音浪，低音炮一下一下猛揍Bernie小小一颗心脏，走是走不了了，Bernie想，完了，今天非折在这里不可。  
他打了三针才出门压根儿就没多带药水也没多带药片连贴片都没多带一副，现在身上的奶糖味缓慢渗出来无异于就地处刑。  
Club人多味道杂，就他这奶糖味招蚂蚁。  
Bernie一向自诩洁身自好，和这个暧昧和那个调笑但就是没随便找人解决生理需求，他就这点洁癖还被Nine嘲笑说，“你们Omega真他娘的事儿多。”  
今天他事儿多不了，今天是箭在弦上，再不发不行。  
合适的人选最好是Beta，一定得是Beta，安全又高效还不会留下味道也没法进行标记，简直人手必备。  
说巧不巧，Pearl就常常被误以为是Beta，而此刻他距离奶糖Bernie只有半米远。  
投怀送抱这种事是个人做梦都能乐醒，但Pearl坚称他当时心里一点邪念都没有，他说自己当时手里的酒都还没放下来，肯定喝多了，所以连这个撞在自己身上的人长得什么模样都没看清，更别提其他乱七八糟的想法。  
他只是闻到奶糖味，巧得很最近戒烟他也老吃糖，闻着味道好闻抬手就给人搂住了。  
这话一听就是放屁，又不是什么正人君子绝世好A，何况这奶糖确实长得又好看味道也好闻，就算是被美色诱惑，他抱一下又不犯法。  
他就这想法，纯粹扶人家一把，结果这小子不乐意，净蹭着Pearl的肩窝，脸颊滚烫得让人无所适从。  
事情发展并不简单，他要命，遇到一个发情期正在进行时的Omega。

Bernie一猛子扎Pearl怀里的时候一半不是他本意，就是这么巧地被绊了一下，抬眼一看正好这人自己还算喜欢，最要紧是他没有味道，没有味道那就是Beta没跑了——当时的Bernie是这么想的。  
而现在想起来他这只能算是回忆案发现场，且发现疑点颇多。  
勾引是他勾引的人家，好好一心无邪念的帅哥被他带着跑，开房的时候手牵着手活像真情侣。  
房间里安静，灯也亮，这会儿再看这位冤大头工具人那确实生得不错。  
他比Bernie高一点儿，得低点脑袋才能亲到Bernie，不过Bernie不和一夜情对象接吻，这是另一个麻烦原则，所以他伸手捂着工具人的嘴，在行差踏错最初的时候礼貌询问对方姓名，说得振振有词给自己营造私生活混乱的刻板人设，“你叫什么？等会儿叫错名字就有点尴尬。”  
对方愣了一下，朝后捋一把垂下来的头发扯开傻乎乎的笑容，“Pearl。你呢？”  
Bernie歪着脑袋思索了一下问他道，“真名？”  
Pearl点点头，“算是真的，你就这么喊吧。你会这么喊吗？”后半句藏了个无伤大雅的玩笑，Bernie笑着翻了个白眼，“Bernie。也算是真的吧。”  
所以到底他们也没接吻，如果Bernie抛却这个意义不大的原则或者他还能早点发现自己今天是羊入虎口。  
Pearl会还是很会，这一点让Bernie生出些微妙的不高兴来，有点吃飞醋的意思。  
他顺着Pearl的头发夹着他的腰还有空捏两把这位临时人选的手臂肌肉，空调仿佛失灵房间简直要命的热，但偏偏被掌控的身体蹭着动两下就舒服得不行，浑身汗津津地贴着也不想分开，Bernie哼哼唧唧，“好热…”  
Pearl摸着他的脸颊狠劲挺腰，一边说，“不热啊，是你太甜了吧？”  
Bernie脑袋昏沉，反应了半天突然反应过来，“你怎么闻得到我的味道你不是Beta吗？”  
Pearl推高他的腿俯身下来，手撑在Bernie脸颊边上，颇有种野狼的压迫感，说是，“我确实经常被误认为是Beta来着。”  
Bernie惊慌失措地挣扎又被镇压，Pearl把他禁锢在怀里听他气都喘不匀地求饶，背上被Bernie的指甲不算轻地挠了两把。  
他可能是喝多了，态度坚决地把Bernie的脑袋往怀里按，嘴凑过去咬他脖颈后面的腺体，咬破了。  
Bernie几乎绝望地发出一声呜咽，Pearl倒好，咂吧咂吧嘴还以为自己吃特浓奶糖，还知道顺哭唧唧的Bernie的头发，拍他的背说，“好了好了乖听话。”  
听他个屁的话，谁哄都好不了。  
但是亲一下能好。  
Bernie这点原则和尊严也被毫无尊严地瓦解了，不仅瓦解了还瓦解得相当心甘情愿。  
他得承认今天这事因他自己而起，所以再生气再后悔，他也只能咬Pearl的肩膀泄愤，一边哼哼唧唧骂骂咧咧哭哭啼啼的一边又被伺候得很舒服，该死的体质和该死的奶糖，他娘的就该给全世界的Alpha做绝育。

(2)  
第二天倒是个大晴天，昨天夜里窗帘就拉了里头的白纱，清晨的日头被过滤柔和铺进来，很适合在充足冷气里翻身抱着厚厚的被子睡个香甜回笼觉。  
Pearl打个哈欠醒过来，他伸个懒腰，侧身看着Bernie。  
那家伙背对着他好好在旁边睡着，离他半臂远，蜷缩着抱着被子，大半背脊都露在外面。  
他后脖颈上还留着咬痕未褪，身上的奶糖香味被雪松清冽的气息冲得寡淡。  
Pearl凑过去嗅了嗅，抬起脑袋去看Bernie乖巧温顺的睡脸，觉得实在可爱非常，得寸进尺地把他抱进怀里。  
Bernie动了动，没醒，呓语的鼻音挠人心痒，Pearl把脸埋在他肩窝里汲取那点称得上让他魂牵梦萦的甜味，手不安分地滑下去摸Bernie的腰。  
“…别闹…”Bernie迷迷糊糊去捉Pearl作乱的手，困顿着握着他的手腕往身前带，这可好，他被彻底圈进Pearl怀里了。  
有那么一瞬间Pearl几乎要以为他们真的在一起很久，然后在这个早晨难得温存。  
“Bernie…”Pearl叫他的名字，鼻尖蹭着Bernie的脸侧，小孩儿似的闹他。  
Bernie轻轻挣动了一下，眼睛都没睁得开就被掰着下巴被迫接受一个缠绵悱恻的吻。  
他只能算乐意一半，自认为是被逼迫着翻身过来伸手抱Pearl的脖子。  
Pearl往床上躺，Bernie被他抱着挣脱不开只好不情不愿趴在他身上，腿分开在Pearl的腰侧，轻轻揉一把屁股就是一手的水。  
这姿势只够进去小半，可来回磨腺体简直要Bernie半条命。  
大清早的他的嗓子还哑着，声音听上去就委屈巴巴，Pearl一捏他的后脖子他就浑身打颤，小声喘息着“啊啊”乱叫，底下倒是夹紧了半点没放，眼泪汪汪扶着Pearl抱着他的手臂，没什么杀伤力地在他胸口上咬来咬去。  
所以他们这回笼觉睡得着实有些费力气。  
Bernie睡着不乐意让人抱，醒着的时候倒是一个劲往Pearl怀里钻，贴近这具临时标记过他的温热肉体能产生十分安全感。  
但他还是生气，生气程度和他的清醒程度成正比。  
一想到莫名其妙被强制标记说不定近一周在标记失效之前都没法从这段荒谬的一夜情里脱身出来他就想打死眼前这个重新回归梦境的臭不要脸Alpha。  
Bernie把剩下那点残存的眷恋归咎到临时标记头上，悄没声地下床穿衣服，临走又折返回来存心在床头柜上放了三万块钱。  
花钱买断，各不相欠。  
他知道自己算是落荒而逃，澡都是回家再洗，脱衣服照镜子看着身上的痕迹咬牙切齿，最值得咬牙切齿的还得算是脖颈后面大早上的又被咬过一口，现在仍旧隐隐作痛。  
“他属狗的吗！”Bernie把自己泡进浴缸，虽然这事儿的起因怪他自己，但他也没能想到一个Alpha的信息素能那么淡，所以还是得怪Pearl。  
他感到一丝惆怅，泡完澡给Nine打电话说这两天都不去Club了，也没管Nine说了什么，关机睡觉。  
睡着就做梦，梦里他戴着红帽子拎着篮子在一片森林，空气里有雪后的清新气味。  
森林深处有一座小木屋，门口站了一个人，Bernie看不清那个人的脸，但他知道那人其实是只狼。  
他巴巴儿地走过去，问狼要不要吃奶糖，那狼就来握他的手腕，凑近了Bernie才看清楚，哦，这狼是Pearl。  
Pearl又要吃他。  
Bernie惊醒过来，还是懊恼，想着Pearl果不其然是大尾巴狼，但是自己怎么就不是个狡猾狐狸非得是小红帽。

(三)  
被人用钱羞辱这事儿发生在别人身上还能开开玩笑说句有钱不要是傻子，发生在自己身上Pearl才知道什么叫做奇耻大辱。  
这是钱的问题吗，这是尊严问题。  
尊严惨遭践踏，Pearl才回过味来Bernie这人两个极端，要不就是经历得多了老奸巨猾真把他当工具人，要不就是白纸一张落荒而逃还要挽回面子。  
他猜不着是哪一种，但无论哪一种，跑路就跑路，给钱算怎么个意思？  
Pearl气急败坏，一边冲澡一边给狐朋狗友排第一的Nine打电话。  
Nine正因为Bernie擅自旷工这事儿愁得头大，好不容易中午睡会儿觉又被Pearl一个电话惊醒，接电话就没好气，让他三句话说完滚蛋。  
Pearl咬牙切齿，第一句就让Nine来了精神，他说，“我让人给睡了。”  
第二句更牛逼，“他睡完我给我留了钱自己跑了。”  
第三句仿佛深闺怨妇，“妈的可我好像喜欢他。”  
Nine从躺椅上一跃而起双眼放光，又不能表现得太过兴奋只好强压着自己迫切想听听劲爆八卦的心，故作冷静，“怎么回事？晚上有空吗？请你喝酒。”  
等不到晚上了，Pearl下午就过去找Nine，在他店里一杯接着一杯给自己灌黄汤，“奇耻大辱！真的！奇耻大辱！他他妈的侮辱谁呢！”  
Nine听得直鼓掌，说是，“这哪儿来的天上掉馅儿饼的好事！睡觉还有钱赚，万一过一年再给你变个孩子出来，简直两全其美你坐收渔翁之利！”  
Pearl差点给他脑袋上来上一下，“我要是再遇着他我非把他宰了。”Pearl捏着玻璃杯，把话说得恶狠狠，过一会儿却又说，“可他真的长得很好看，又漂亮人又乖…”  
Nine直翻白眼，“刚才还要宰了人家这会儿又这漂亮那好看，”他拿小指头搔搔鼻子，“话说回来，这世上那么多人，又不是长久对象，你上哪儿遇到他去？”  
“你不是有个关系挺好的小黑客？想想办法？”Pearl叹了口气，“我对Club都要PTSD了。”  
Nine翻了个白眼，“人家是黑客又不是神仙，什么都不知道他怎么查？”他看向Pearl，“你知道名字吗？”  
Pearl紧着摇头，一点不心虚，“不知道，谁临时睡一觉会留真名…”  
这是句谎话，他是想找到Bernie，但这个名字他还是想藏着——废话，总不能让Nine到处打听的时候全世界都知道是一个叫Bernie的Omega把他给睡了。  
Pearl拿手肘捅捅Nine的胳膊，“你店里的监控先看看，我记得他的脸。”  
“看不了，”Nine摊手，“小黑客这两天有事没来，回头我帮你问问他。”  
“一定帮我问啊！”Pearl往吧台上趴，“我想见他。”  
这是念念不忘，换句话说叫做对美人泥足深陷不可自拔。

Bernie不来，Nine就去找他，咣咣砸门。  
结果Bernie从楼上天台下来正好逮着Nine在折腾他家的门。  
“我就是两天没去Club你倒也不必特意来撬锁。”他拍拍Nine的肩膀。  
一时尴尬。  
Bernie开门侧身让Nine进屋，屋里常年保持二十摄氏度给Nine冷得一激灵。  
Bernie从冰箱给Nine拿了罐饮料丢给他，自己往电脑前一坐，转椅落了半圈，他扬了扬下巴，“有事说。”  
Nine吨吨吨给自己灌饮料，完了一抹嘴，“托你找个人，我朋友在Club捡了人家的钱想还给人家，我来找你拷个监控。”  
Nine还算体面地给Pearl编了个理由。  
Bernie点点头，一边开机器一边又问他，“你哪个朋友啊？”  
“就我那个一起唱过歌的，Pearl。”  
Bernie当机立断把总电源开关一按，偶发性剧烈咳嗽，完了说，“我电脑坏了！我得找人修！恐怕看不了！”  
Nine差点跳起来，“你刚刚不是还好好的！”  
Bernie指指屏幕，“妈的你看没一盏灯亮，就是坏了！”他心虚地回过头，脸上不停涌上热气，“你先回去吧，好了我告诉你。”  
Nine毫不掩饰地翻了个白眼起身就要走，临开了门Bernie又叫住他，顿了半天才憋出来一句，“要不你把他的号码给我？我这儿好了直接给他打电话？”  
Nine略加思索爽快答应，难得Bernie主动不麻烦他，得抓住机会。  
这头Bernie盯着对话框里的号码良久，思来想去觉得自己确实有点过分。  
他叹口气窝到沙发里去，屏幕亮了暗暗了亮，他的手指悬着很久，到底还是拨通那个号码。  
响了三声就被接起来了，透过电波的声音比那晚上听起来要哑一点，贴着Bernie的耳朵激得他头皮发麻。  
“那个…”Bernie犹豫了一会儿，他一紧张就不停用手指摩挲嘴唇，“是我。Bernie。”

(四)  
Pearl原本怒气冲冲，的的确确是打算找到Bernie要个说法。  
他托Nine，Nine说小黑客可以帮他找，谁能想到Bernie就是那个小黑客。  
这下可好，Pearl心想世上没有比这再巧合的事了。  
他原本预想着再怎么样也得把钱甩Bernie脸上，现在这事儿就做不太来。  
但归根结底，他找人就是有另一层私心，他想见他。  
约了半天约在Nine休息那天的Club，Pearl总想着避开Nine，Bernie听他说完十分赞同，又说，“但是我想喝店里的酒，我们家调酒师世界第一。”他这是句玩笑话，说完自己也笑，带着点鼻音的笑声被电波修饰得暧昧，指不定就是在撒娇。  
Pearl立刻倒戈。Bernie又接下去说，“那天Nine休息。”  
Pearl就明白了，这小子打头就是和他一样的心思。  
他去接的Bernie，街上碰面这小子还在低头玩手机，一点没发现旁边站了个人。  
Bernie把头发染金了，较之他们一起那晚更像洋娃娃，太阳一照整个人都白得发光。  
Pearl叫他一声把他吓一跳，手机差点没飞出去，又被Pearl接了一把放回他手上。  
他说，“你吓死我了。”  
尾音拖长三分娇俏，可了不得。  
Pearl闻到Bernie身上特立独行的自己的雪松气息高兴得不得了，恨不得再把人扛回家打一串条形码写上Pearl专门，这点心思被Bernie识破了，他就差没给Pearl脑袋上来上一下子。  
这儿离Club不远，走过去不过十分钟，Pearl挨着Bernie，把人烦得不行，最后只好抬手抱他的手臂，一脸嫌弃，“行了行了，给你贴着行了吧。”  
其实这会儿Bernie就觉得哪里奇奇怪怪，等到了Club他就明白了。  
这会儿店里人还不多，Pearl进门就老揉鼻子，坐下到现在左不过三五分钟打了十多个喷嚏。  
Bernie看他一脸狼狈，发带外边儿的那搓头发一颤一颤就觉得好笑，乐半天说，“你是那种标记了人就对别的气味过敏的Alpha吗？”  
Pearl摇了摇头，坚强又执着，“我不是。”话音刚落又打喷嚏，眼泪都要出来了，看着Bernie委屈巴巴跟只大狗似的。  
他揉鼻子半天点了两杯甜掉牙的完美一天，又想起来和Bernie说，“对了，钱还给你。”  
Bernie差点把嘴里的酒喷出来，呛了一口咳嗽半天，他怎么好意思把钱要回去，这事儿本来就尴尬，但好像所有事总能被Pearl折腾得更尴尬。  
他说不行，Pearl又不依，推推搡搡，高脚凳又高他们离得又不近，总之是没坐稳这么个意思，Bernie一头栽进Peael怀里，手按着他的钱包，钱包掉在Pearl腿上。  
Bernie抬头Pearl低头，就这么着大眼瞪小眼瞪了会儿，Pearl憋出来一句，“你真的好香啊，奶糖。”  
是。  
他的奶糖味并没有彻底被替代，可劲儿找机会往Pearl鼻子里钻，挠人心痒。  
“你要是真想还我，你请我吃饭吧。”Bernie最后这么说道。  
Pearl就是看着他，点点头说好啊。  
Bernie又问他，“你是那种特别容易易感期的Alpha吗”  
Pearl摇摇头，又点点头，他的目光一直停在Bernie身上没动过，妥协，“好像是。”  
Bernie少有地觉得人有趣，他笑起来，嘴唇上还镀着透亮的酒水，垂了眸子，睫毛就像绒羽一样落到Pearl心上去。

(五)  
Pearl真就请Bernie吃了顿饭，好几顿，把人嘴都吃挑了，看指针过五还没人打电话问他去哪儿吃晚饭就心急。  
他坐电脑椅上转，转了好几圈觉得自己这样不行，太占人便宜，Bernie琢磨吃人嘴短总得还那个傻子几顿，于是给他打电话，语气故作高冷，问说，“有空吗？我买东西买多了，来帮我吃点儿？”  
Pearl那头不知道忙些什么，说话忽远忽近的，还有点漫不经心。结果后半句听了去Bernie家里魂就立刻站起来跑了，无心工作只想下班。  
这头Bernie撩了电话就拿衣服出门买菜，鬼知道他家冰箱空空如也，他一个人填饱肚子都够呛。  
他不知道Pearl喜欢吃什么，平常人哄他吃饭都从他喜好，一礼拜能给他喂胖三斤，Bernie有几回拍拍肚子躺在沙发上都觉得自己像只罪孽深重的企鹅。  
这会儿企鹅干脆什么都来了点，手里拎了两袋儿，右胳膊上挎了一袋儿酒水饮料，左胳肢窝底下夹了个锅。他累得够呛，突然觉得又没那么对不起Pearl了。  
Pearl到的时候火锅开始嘟噜冒泡，Bernie来开门，他嘴里还嘬着筷子，手里的啤酒刚启封，奶白绵密的泡沫在罐口破碎出清甜香气。  
他后来才明白过来，那哪儿是什么啤酒香，是他Bernie被冲淡的奶糖香。  
酒过三巡豆腐锅里翻腾那势必提几句从前，这会儿熟络多了Bernie也没那么疯疯癫癫，挺安静，猫舌，吃东西之前呼呼吹气，鼓着腮帮子像只松鼠。  
Pearl没忍住戳他脸颊，Bernie躲了一下让他别闹，“几个菜啊就动手动脚。”  
Pearl托腮看他，挪着啤酒罐子擅自和他干杯，又问，“你和Nine怎么认识的？”  
Bernie指指他又指指自己，“你们怎么认识的我们就怎么认识的。”  
Pearl鬼使神差，冒出来一句，“那我和你怎么没早认识？”  
Bernie一口酒差点没喷出来，呛着气管咳嗽很久，Pearl忙着给他拍背顺气，手往上顺两把就捏Bernie的后脖子，把Bernie捏得一激灵，反手握着Pearl的手腕恶狠狠警告他，“我真咬你了啊！”  
他这话没什么气势，气儿没喘匀脸颊还红彤彤的，半眼眶都是眼泪，连带鼻尖都泛着粉。  
Pesrl逗他玩儿，说，“嗯嗯嗯，我信，上次的还没褪。”  
Bernie给自己灌酒，多半在笑，说，“你是人吗？我喊你吃饭你想和我睡觉。”  
Pearl直乐，乐半晌抓抓头发，他又挪过去和Bernie擅自碰杯，说，“我没有，我这是喜欢你。”  
他难得认真看着Bernie说话，半点诚恳半点犹豫，倒是直白，把Bernie说懵在原地，这家伙趁人之危，不过凑过去的时候Bernie也没躲，平平淡淡贴了下嘴唇，胸腔里两颗心倒是跳得失去分寸。  
巧了深更半夜有人敲门，Bernie条件反射拉着Pearl就往洗手间躲，Nine在门外叫他，“兔子！给你送夜宵来了！”  
惯例了，他偶尔有旁的工作大半夜总是饿，Nine有时候就给他捎带点儿吃的，就今天来得不那么巧。  
他们鬼鬼祟祟躲在厕所等着门外没动静才松了口气，又后知后觉觉得多此一举，Bernie问Pearl，“我们为什么要弄得像偷情一样？”  
Pearl没忍住靠过去抱他，埋在Bernie肩膀里汲取奶糖飘忽的甜味，灼热滚烫的呼吸隔着薄薄的T恤全扑在Bernie身上，他问，“我们不是吗？”  
行吧，Bernie想，这下算是真坐实了。

(六)  
后半夜里他送Pearl出门，Pearl再三问他，“你真的不留我过夜？”  
Bernie摇摇头。  
Pearl又不死心地问一遍，“真的？”  
Bernie乐呵呵推他出门还给他塞了袋垃圾，“下楼顺便帮我扔一下。”  
Pearl拿他没办法，转身走了两步又被Bernie叫住。  
他进屋找了一小会儿，再回来的时候给了Pearl一把钥匙，心虚地拿小指头搔搔鼻尖，“过两天出差，有空帮我看家。”  
Pearl挑眉，冲Bernie扬了扬下巴，“我可以每晚都帮你看家。”  
Bernie干脆利落把门一关，“滚。”  
Pearl后来问起Nine他们家的DJ是不是还要出差——他其实就是想知道Bernie出的哪门子差。结果被Nine用鄙夷的目光上上下下打量了一通，“鬼话。”Nine说，“背着我接私活呗。”  
Pearl盯了他一会儿，疑神疑鬼地问，“你不至于欠人家工钱吧？”  
Nine白了他一眼，指指门口，“滚。”  
当然没滚，不仅没滚，Pearl还下场蹦迪。  
他帮Nine看了会儿店，拿了MC的话筒就上台。他不认识今晚那个DJ，但就是乐意在DJ台边上站着。  
他从台上看台下，想着换了Bernie那小子说不定能上DJ台上蹦。  
他记得Bernie会跳舞来着，这人真奇怪，怎么什么都会，小脑瓜子里新奇的点子一个连着一个。  
小半个黑客，小半个DJ，小半个醉鬼，小半个撒娇精，揉一揉组合起来就是一个跳脱活泼的Bernie。  
他得谢谢那些失效的抑制剂和那个刚刚好的夜里，他就是天赐幸运儿，站在舞池里都能被奶糖砸个正着。

Bernie出差能去好几天，和Pearl的联系就在于时不时拍照问他哪一种饭看起来好吃，Pearl回他你别老是吃便当，这人第二天就让他选哪一种拉面比较好吃。  
行为言语可爱得能要人一命。  
Pearl问他什么时候回来，Bernie就光给他发表情贴纸，装傻卖萌的一只小熊猫，Pearl就笑，笑着笑着觉得有些不对，他好像突然特别想抱抱Bernie。  
这种抱和那种抱不太一样，是反应特别大的一种想念。Pearl看了眼日历，距离他给Bernie临时标记过去快有半个月，他千算万算没想到，Bernie没什么事，他的易感期，反而到了。  
易感期这玩意儿有些邪门，在他临时标记Bernie之前他是从来没有过，甚至嘻嘻哈哈觉得身边某几位被易感期收拾得服服帖帖，成天腻在自己家Omega身边的Alpha颇为矫情。  
风水轮流转，轮到他Pearl了。  
Pearl想自己一个顶天立地Alpha，哪里服过软，找个Omega是再简单不过的事，这年头谁还能给他套着绳牵着不成。  
Bernie就是能。  
Pearl出门上车，一脚油门就是去Bernie家里。  
他掏备用钥匙开门，屋里不透风了几天有点闷，但是奶糖的气味也一并被关着，这会儿开了门铺天盖地往Pearl鼻子里钻，像一把狗尾巴草似的挠他的心。  
他关门，进卧室，拉开衣柜，动作一气呵成，差点一个猛子扎进Bernie的衣柜里。  
挂着叠着的衣服被Pearl抱出来，他想抱抱Bernie，不然毫无安全感，想着想着居然有点想哭。  
那些衣服外套被Pearl堆去床上，他往衣服堆里钻，抱着奶糖味的枕头给自己做了个并不严谨的窝。  
Pearl飞快地伸手拿手机，生怕没有Bernie气息的空气灼伤自己，他也不给Bernie发文字了，但是依旧严谨地为他挑选了喝橙汁而不是可乐。  
“你什么时候回来？”Pearl的声音在衣服堆里听起来闷闷的，委屈巴巴有点壮汉撒娇的意思。  
Bernie过了一会儿给他回了三个问号，正在输入跳了两三遍，终于问了一句：你怎么了？  
Pearl认命，“我好想你。”  
他平时开开荤素搭配的玩笑很在行，真认真直白地说这话那是绝无仅有。  
Bernie也愣住了，他其实都已经走到自己家楼下了，思索要不要过去Pearl那里看看，听这说话的语气和状态多半在哪里喝酒喝到不省人事，亏他还记得要给自己发个信息。  
确实，还挺温暖。  
也确实，有点让人心动。  
Bernie让Pearl给自己发个定位，他打了一行“你在哪儿我去找你”，想了想又删了，回他，“给我留杯酒，我回来了。”  
然而当他拿钥匙开门差点被浓郁的雪松气息扑得闷倒在地他就知道多余让Pearl给自己发定位。  
Bernie腿软得不行，好不容易才把门关上几乎是倚着行李箱才进得了房间，Pearl就在床中央坐着，脑袋上还胡乱顶着他的卫衣，他看着Bernie，朝他伸手，凶巴巴的，“快点过来让我抱一下。”  
Bernie真觉得自己命不久矣，浑身上下的血液都被雪松介于浓郁与清冽之间的气息煮得沸腾。  
Pearl抱着他往床上滚，埋在Bernie的肩窝一个劲地蹭，又抬头问他，“你怎么才回来？”  
Bernie脑袋还懵，光是眨巴着眼睛盯着Pearl看，盯了半天冒出来一句，“可能…我也有一点点想你？”  
Pearl捏他脸颊，低头下去亲他，交换了一个熟悉的奶糖味的吻。  
床上的衣服有点硌人，被Pearl抬手扫下去大半。Bernie翻了个身坐到他身上去，衣服拉链拉了一半又被压着脖子讨要一颗糖。  
Bernie这人带点凉意，连该是温热的舌尖都是凉的，奶猫玩闹似的在Pearl身上舔，轻轻叼着他的锁骨留一个浅粉的吻痕。  
Pearl握他的腰，拇指摩挲着一小块皮肤非要折腾出点温度来，被舔得舒服了就轻轻笑起来，温热的呼吸都拂在Bernie脸颊上。  
他把Bernie重新压回床铺，宽厚的手掌在Bernie锻炼良好的胸肌上揉捏，指间挤压出缓慢消退的白色印子。  
Bernie不太让人碰脖子，一亲就偏过头去躲避，等被含着耳垂整个人就开始轻微发抖，他说痒，抬手又被Pearl握住手腕。  
他的膝盖一直蹭着Bernie的会阴，Bernie迫不得已挺着腰想要躲开又被步步紧逼着松了力气。  
他在这种时候叫起人来总是轻飘飘的，喘息三番五次打断他的话，脸颊被熏得发红，眼泪汪汪完全没刚才那点坐在Pearl身上时候的游刃有余。  
小小一声“啊”被他咬在嘴里，听起来倒像是小猫小狗似的一声“嗷呜。”  
和他那晚上栽进Pearl怀里的时候一样，一模一样的让人沉沦。  
被过分揉捏的臀部沾着Bernie自己过量分泌的体液，把内裤都浸出一块深色水痕，薄薄的布料剥离身体的时候带出点轻微的冷，Bernie拿腿勾着Pearl的腰，伸手握着他的手撸动硬着的性器。  
他倒是很会自给自足，舒服了就哼两声，张张嘴就是想亲Pearl一下。  
易感期的某位Alpha不干，打他屁股让他翻身过去。Bernie听话，趴着餍足地伸了个懒腰，他的腿还跪着，一伸展，上半身和腰几乎就贴到床上，屁股跟着撅起来，怎么看怎么勾引人。  
没怎么碰过的穴口覆着一层透亮的水液准备充分地轻轻收缩，Pearl揉他的屁股，性器隔着裤子在穴口蹭动。  
Bernie塌着腰抱着枕头，半张脸都埋在柔软的枕头里，说话有点含糊不清，他说，“你要不…标记我吧？”  
Pearl还以为自己听错了，又问了一遍Bernie就不说话了，誓死装鸵鸟。  
Pearl俯身下去吻他的蝴蝶骨，松了皮带，底下并不客气地操干进柔软紧致的甬道。  
“嗯啊…”Bernie毫无防备地被一下顶到里面，手指抓紧枕头，回过头来就被亲个正着。  
这个吻就强势得多，Bernie的舌尖被叼着吸吮到发麻，含不住的唾液滴落到他抱着的枕头上。  
Pearl是真的没有想要在今晚温柔对待他，毛毛躁躁的，大力抽插的动作没几下就顶到深处的生殖腔口，Bernie的腿跪不住地往外分，又被捞着腰往Pearl自己的方向按。  
“Pearl…哈啊…”他被撞击的动作顶得小腹都微妙酸胀，刚才说让Pearl标记他，这下却又害怕。  
被坚硬粗大的头部不断顶弄的腔口泛着胀痛，刻意感知的体感更为强烈，Bernie几乎就要哭了，他能感觉到腔口被顶开又随着回撤的动作闭合。  
不断分泌的体液随着抽插动作流湿了Bernie的大腿根，性器蹭着床单像失禁一样吐着清液却一直没能抓住稍纵即逝的快感如愿射出来。  
Pearl舔了舔嘴唇直起身子，他捞了一把Bernie的腰让他跪好，然后插到最里面认认真真慢条斯理地磨他的腔口。  
Bernie混乱的脑子里还在思考这几天里Pearl到哪里去学了这点折磨人的本事，身体倒是快他一步作出反应，肌肉绷紧了承受这种拖沓的责罚。  
在眼眶里打转的眼泪在Pearl再次大开大合的抽插里终于挂不住地落下来，他整个人都被操弄得没力气地软下去，光是底下条件反射地夹紧，软肉不停吸附吞咽着Pearl，腔口被磨得发麻发烫，再也合不拢地被操干进去。  
“P…”Bernie的声音几不可闻，他的腿根都在轻微抽搐，抓着Pearl的手臂轻轻哀求他，“停一下…嗯…受不了了…”  
Pearl抹了一把他额头的汗又把那只一直被Bernie自己有一下没一下咬进嘴里的指头解救出来，他托着Bernie的背把他拉起来抱进怀里，性器顶端整个被含进滚烫的生殖腔，里面紧得让Pearl呼吸一滞。  
Bernie被他抱着哭得上气不接下气，念念叨叨自己一定是被骗了。  
Pearl被他可爱得够呛，咬破他脖子后面的腺体倒是毫不留情，Bernie呜咽着喊疼又被Pearl挺腰在生殖腔里成结。  
身体被撑开的饱胀感和一并涌上来的快感逼着Bernie抽搐着高潮，爆发的奶糖味被雪松轻易掩盖，Pearl带着满嘴的血腥味吻他，把他的话全都堵回去。  
恰逢又有人敲门，Bernie被吓了一跳，甬道痉挛着把Pearl吞得更深，微凉的体液持续冲刷着Bernie的身体，把他里里外外都浇灌得湿透。  
有那么一瞬间他真的觉得自己要死在床上了。

他们找Nine坦白的时候浑身上下从头到尾的信息素味道都是一样的，Nine翻了个白眼，大骂，“臭情侣不如等孩子出生再来告诉我啊！滚蛋！”  
于是他们俩手拉手快快乐乐滚蛋去上班，Pearl自觉接了Bernie那几天的MC，妄想再做一个称职的Rapper，无奈老是盯着Bernie回不了神，间奏的时候就撑着DJ台俯过去小半边身子朝Bernie努努嘴，Bernie把曲子卡上，嫌他麻烦，但还是笑着凑过去亲了这麻烦人物一下。  
和Pearl在一起这事儿跟喝酒似的，容易上头，也够惊心动魄，最惊心动魄的还是Bernie遇上个易感期的Alpha。


End file.
